El día en que Sesshomaru jugó con ella
by Didax
Summary: A Rin le encantaba jugar, y a veces no podía evitar meter a sus acompañantes en lo que a ella le divertía.


**El día en que Sesshomaru jugó con ella**

Se encontraban en el bosque. Rin y Jaken comiendo, Sesshomaru estaba recostado contra el árbol, como siempre.

-Jaken-sama?- preguntó Rin.

- Sí?- respondió el pequeño youkai, estresado, porque ella lo había estado atormentando durante todo el día, hasta más de costumbre. "Jaken-samaaa cante conmigo!" o "Jaken-samaaa juguemos juntos". Obviamente no podía negarse, si lo hubiera hecho cada vez que la niña le pedía cosas, no se encontraría vivo.

- Juguemos a que yo digo una palabra y usted dice otra que suene parecido.- dijo Rin con una mirada llena de esperanza.

Aceptó. Era una decisión de sí o sí.

-¡Amor!- comenzó la niña.

-Temor.

-¡Suerte!

-Muerte.

-Jaken-sama, usted sólo sabe decir palabras feas.- dijo la niña mientras se alejaba del lugar dejando a un Jaken un poco desconcertado.

"Al menos ya no fastidiará", pensó.

-Sesshomaru-sama, tengo un poco de sed, ¿podría decirme si hay algún río cerca?- le preguntó la chiquilla con una sonrisa.

Él se levantó elegantemente sin decir palabra, su estilo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha cuando se dio cuenta de que la niña lo seguía. Sabía que había un río bastante cerca de donde se encontraban.

Llegaron, la niña bebió, y como Jaken y Ah-Un también lo habían seguido se sentó por ahí.

-JAKEN-SAMAAAA!- gritó Rin, haciendo que Sesshomaru se volteara hacia ella por instinto.

- QUEÉ QUÉ PASÓ?- preguntó el aludido agitado porque si le había sucedido algo, cualquier cosa que fuera, le darían una paliza precisamente a él.

-¡Ya sé a lo que vamos a jugar ahora! El río está un poco más alto ahora, ¡así que vamos a ver quién puede aguantar más la respiración bajo el agua!- respondió Rin feliz por su idea tan brillante.

"Con que era eso" Él, Jaken, no perdería. Obviamente los demonios podían hacerlo durante más tiempo. Con eso le demostraría que el mejor de los dos era definitivamente él. Así que asintió.

Rin se puso muy contenta y comenzó a saltar, después miró a Sesshomaru y le dijo:

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿usted podría contar el tiempo de los dos?- le preguntó Rin segura de que con esa mirada podría convencer al youkai.

Pasó un tiempo, pero él terminó diciendo "Hai". Rin y Jaken se metieron al agua y comenzaron. Rin tenía su mano fuertemente apretada contra su nariz para no respirar, y el demonio verde se veía hasta tranquilo hasta que apareció un pez cerca de su mano y le mordió fuertemente, por la impresión salió disparado del agua aullando del dolor.

-Jaken- dijo su amo bonito con una mirada escalofriante.

-Ha.. Hai?

- Sólo 10 segundos. Qué patético.- sentenció el youkai con una voz bastante sarcástica.

Rin estaba todavía debajo del agua, Jaken le dio un golpe con el báculo de dos cabezas y ella salió sonriente y muy contenta por su triunfo.

-Jaken-sama, ¡ahora jugaremos a otra cosa!

El pobre youkai tenía ganas de decirle al señor Sesshomaru que cogiera a Bakusaiga y lo matara en ese mismo instante.

La niña lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y lo guió hacia un sitio un poco más apartado del río. Vio una manzana que estaba en el suelo y se la puso sobre la cabeza al demonio con aspecto de sapo.

-Ahora sólo necesito encontrar una piedra…- se dijo para sí Rin.

"Hmph. Con que eso era lo que tramaba la niña", pensó Sesshomaru". Será algo muy interesante para ver.

Cuando la encontró, ella no dudó y la lanzó, con mala puntería, hacia el youkai. Y otra vez. Y otra vez más. Si tan sólo los tiros errados no le dieran todos en la cabeza.

-Apártate, Rin.- dijo el youkai más sexy con voz grave.

Sin moverse desde donde se encontraba, sujeto una piedra con dos de sus dedos y lanzó hacia el objetivo casi sin ver. Acertó. Total, era un experto en el arte de lanzarle cosas a su sirviente, si a eso se referían.

-¡Usted es realmente impresionante, Sesshomaru-sama!- dijo Rin sorprendida, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Ella quería ver más, así que decidió ir en busca de algo más pequeño, y encontró una nuez. La colocó sobre el fiel sirviente, quien se sentía realmente deprimido por todos los sucesos de ese día.

Otra vez Sesshomaru cogió una piedra, la lanzó, y alcanzó su meta. Era una actividad adictiva, tenía que admitirlo. Después se le fue olvidando que era un juego y comenzó a tirarle todas las piedras que se encontraban a su vista al pobre sirviente, que no resistió más y se cayó. Era lamentable para él, pero se encontraban cerca de un río, y eso significaba que habían muchas rocas, su desgracia.

-¡PAREE AMO BONITOOOO!- gritó Jaken con desesperación.

-Sesshomaru-sama… le está haciendo daño al señor Jaken- dijo Rin con una nota de tristeza en la voz.

Sólo cuando escuchó eso, fue que dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y recordó que él, Sesshomaru, no hacía esa clase de tonterías. Se levantó elegantemente y se dirigió a Rin.

-Rin, cuida de Jaken.

-Hai!- respondió la niña siempre dispuesta.

Él sabía que esas palabras frustrarían a su sirviente, cosa que siempre le divertía. Sin decir nada más con un salto comenzó a volar a un rumbo desconocido por sus acompañantes. "Naraku, te mataré", se dijo.

-¿A dónde cree que haya ido el señor Sesshomaru, Jaken-sama?

- No lo sé- Jaken miraba hacia el cielo, con lágrimas en los ojos por lo que había insinuado su amito bonito antes.

- Espero que regrese pronto- dijo Rin con la mirada en el cielo hacia donde lo había visto volar, esperanzada – Siempre lo hace.


End file.
